Legend of Zelda: Vestige of Twilight
by Dominator046
Summary: ON HOLD/HIBERNATING. This story takes place during Twilight Princess, from Link's POV. During his quest to save the world, will he be able to survive, and save his friends... and his soul? Heavilly Link x Ilia, Rated to be safe.
1. Twilight's Sanction

**Hello everyone, this is a telling of Twilight Princess as I feel it happened. In short, it is basically the game, with my own opinions, and my own reasoning. You may ask yourself, why the Cuccoo would I want to read this and not play the game? That's a good question, truely, I would see your reason. The only thing I can say its a good equivalent to a lets play, and also, it may also give you your own insight.**

**I also believe it would be like the Ocarina of Time Manga, but less pictures, more words XDD.  
**

**If you can't play the game, its also a good way to experience it.**

**So, without any further talking by me, please, enjoy the read!**

**Link x Ilia ftw! XDD**

* * *

Chapter 1: Twilight's Sanction

Rusl was right, the time of Twilight was surreal. I wasn't sure it was as such an ominous presence as he made it out to be, I felt it more as a calming and soothing end to a good day. Even though I had to shut down the ranch, I didn't pay it so much mind. After all, it was easy enough, and only took me about two minutes. But, where could Epona have run off to? She probably went to the spring, but I don't know. Well I hear something in the spring I wonder what…

I was going to continue my pondering, but I found myself dumbstruck by the sight I saw. The visage of my best friend Ilia, as the sun's golden light shone down on her, making her presence breath taking. I didn't know what this feeling was, but all of a sudden, a lot of things began to change in how I saw Ilia. We would always be friends but… what else could it be?

"Oh, Hi, Link." She said, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hi." I said back, I stepped towards the spring where she was. But when she spoke, every nerve in my body froze.

"I washed Epona for you." She said, to my paralysis.

"You didn't have to do that." I replied, I couldn't tell for certain, but her attention seemed to be on me, and not Epona. I smiled brightly, as she kept staring at me.

She started up again "Epona is a girl too, so you have to treat her nice like one." She said, in her playfully scolding voice. Then she turned to me with "Oh, but listen, Link... Could you do something for me?"

Her face was one of a kind question, so I nodded and said "Sure, what is it?"

She smiled and said "Can you use a piece of grass to play that song for me? You know, the one Epona likes?"

I thought at first she wanted it just because Epona liked it. But something in her voice hinted at more. So I grabed a piece of grass from a near by collection of it, and softly blew into it. The rhythm was easy to do, and was practically played by itself.

As I finished, Epona trotted towards me. And Ilia's smile remained on her face as she said "I tried to play it for Epona, but I just can't seem to play it the way you can, Link."

The way she complimented me made my face go red. I didn't know why in hell everything had just changed. But I started to ignore it and said "I'm sure you play it just fine..." I spoke the truth, almost everything she did was practically perfection waiting to happen. My attention was lost as she complemented me again. "It's such a nice Melody... Well, Epona looks happy. And, she's all prettied up now, so I suppose you can ride her back. But don't make her do too much ok?" Her judgment wasn't one undeserved. My history was a little rough, I never intended her any harm. So Ilia always took the extra step to make sure I didn't do something stupid, as she always did. She was kind and caring, and I didn't realize I was staring until she said "What's wrong? Aren't you going to help at the ranch?"

I shook myself out of these stupid new thoughts and said "Yeah, just wondering what Fado is up to. Catch you later!" I said, as we waved eachother off, I trotted out of the spring, and increased speed down the forest path. When I got to my house, Epona knew instinctively to slow down, and we slowly trotted down the short path into the main sect of Ordon.

Barely 10 seconds worth of walking from my house was Ordon, I looked around as everyone was sprawled around the village. I noticed Beth's family close up on my left, as I trotted by I waved, and Beth's mom had stated.

"Ah, if it isn't young Link. Are you going to close down the ranch for the day?"

I nodded, and smiled. And she was always bright and cheerful as she was, so long as she wasn't riding her husband. I liked the man, but I far from envied him.

"I just closed shop myself. I'm sure you know all about the mischievous monkeys that've been coming into the village lately... Those things worry me a bit."

"Your telling me, I had one of those things screaming outside my window one night. I was not a very snug bug in a rug." I responded, quoting a vague memory from my childhood, I forgot who had said it to me. But I didn't give it a second thought.

The Mrs. Nodded and said "I'd better lock up tight here... I can't stand to have any more goods stolen."

And here came the part that made me thankful not to be the man I paid respects to in my earlier thought. "Can't trust that good-for-nothing husband to do anything right..."

I heard Beth, the young girl of Ordon say something to her father. I hope she'd be able to lift his spirits, but I doubt it. "C'mon dad! You can't catch a silly little monkey?"

I chuckled, she had just slapped the sunburn his wife had just given him. In a tone of voice that sounded like he felt himself unworthy, he said "Uh... Well... No. I can't."

Then Beth's mom started back once more, she was a kind woman, but loved to get her way. "Oh... listen to us babble on. I didn't mean to keep you. All right, off to work with you!" She teased playfully, as I began trotting, I waved back, as I came up to Rusl's family.

Surprisingly, the quiet Collin was the first one to speak "Oh... Hi, Link."

To be honest, the boy reminded me of myself. I hardly ever talk, I wasn't all that special. I had my own few hobbies. He had all of those things, he was a kind boy, he had a spirit that made you think what would become of him. But sadly, Talo didn't take much to that. Talo was a good kid indeed, but to be sincere, was much too run don't walk. I finally got around to replying. "Hey buddy, how's it been?"

"I'm making you a fishing rod, y'know!" He said, quite enthusiastically, which I didn't hear much from him.

I quickly smiled back and said "Excellent, I'm sure I'll be eating the big fish of the river in no time!"

"All I have to do is paint it, so get ready for fishing!"

"Will do buddy." I said back to the kid, he felt like the little brother I never had.

As I slowly rode past, I noticed the boy's mother, and was dragged into another pleasant conversation.

"Good evening Link. This is a lovely sunset, is it not?" She said, almost as if she was nudging at something. What, I didn't know, but it was indeed splendid. "Aye, that it is. I'm glad to see you're doing well Uli."

She smiled at my comment "It is kind of you to spend time with my husband you know... it gives me time for myself!" She said, with a chuckle. Uli was a kind woman, I thought of her as family. Not necessarilly a mother, perhaps a cross between a mother and an older sister. That was the wonder of Ordon. A family not bound by blood was more unique than any other.

"Thank you Uli, it isn't anything you should thank me for. I don't do it for that purpose."

She chuckled again, she seemed so motherly, yet so playful. "Oh, do you have to put the livestock to bed now?" She asked.

I nodded, and with a wave to her, I was off. I waved to Rusl as I passed him, as I trotted up to the Mayor. Me and Mayor Bo had been close since I was little. Me being Ilia's best friend. We got along very well, and he was always such a kind man. I could never see him harming a fly. "Oh, Link."

"Hey Mayor." I said, giving him a kind nod.

"Look's like you're going to help Fado, good job." He said, with a jolly expression.

As I nodded, he said "He headed up to the ranch ahead of you. You go finish up your chores before the sun goes down." He said, his words weren't of threat nor reprimand. They were of our many friendly banters, a challenge of sorts. To which...

I accepted. "Of course Mayor Bo, when don't I?"

He waved, as Epona and I started trotting up the hill to the Ranch.

As we trotted up to the field, with the numerous grazing goats. I couldn't help but smile. But sadly, the beauty of the field couldn't be savoured, as Fado had run over to me. "Sorry to get you over here in such a hurry, Link!"

I smiled, and merely shook my head, he knew that I was more than willing to help.

These guys have been awful skittish lately. They won't listen to a word I say. Sorry to ask bud, but how's about an' Epona herd em' into the barn real quick? We ain't got much time, so you think you can do it for me?"

I gave Fado a solid nod, and said "Sure Buddy, we'll get it done in no time." I said, smiling.

"Much obliged there, bud! OK, then, go on an' herd all these little scamps into the barn for me!"

As he said that, we gave a brief nod to each other, and Epona started a quick gallop. I gave a whoop breifly, as we came up to the first group of goats, and as quickly as we had started, four of them were already in the barn. With a cut through the center of the farm, and a sharp left, we had managed to send in five more yaks, leaving one more left. Huddled out on the curve of the rocky incline, I rushed out quickly, giving a few loud whoops, sending the scared yak for the barn, and, in under a minute, we had finished.

As I trotted back up to Fado, he said "Link, Epona... much obliged to both of y'all!"

I gave a kindhearted smile, telling him I needed no thanks.

"I can cover everythin' tommorrow without havin' to trouble you, so just sit back an' relax bud." He said, as much as I wish I could help out, I could tell there was no changing his mind.

"Oh.. but, uh, how bout' today? Wanna practice with the fences? Just wait a spell, bud. I'll get them fences set up."

As quickly as he had darted off, before I could respond, he dragged out the two large fences. He quickly set them up, as I pet Epona's mane.

"Hoo, sorry that took so long! Ok, then! Y'all ride all you want! Ya'll get tired of ridin',a just jump the gate an' head back into the village, ok, bud?"

I gave a solemn, nod, and we made a quick round, making perfect jumps over the two fences, it was starting to get late, so as I jumped the first fence for a second time, I had epona gallop over to the fence, and she leaped over it with incredible grace. I waved to Fado, as he walked behind us.

As we trotted through the village, I could see everyone heading inside, as I trotted through the village. However, a strange sight caught my eye...

I saw Ilia brushing her hair in her window, she made eye contact with me, and waved with a smile. I could only do the same, and if it wasn't for Epona, I would have been standing there dumbstruck.

Well, as we approached the house, I disembarked from Epona's saddle, and let her walk into her little spot by the house. She didn't need tied up, and I didn't want to.

I quickly climbed into my house, having ate after I gathered wood with Rusl, I wasn't hungry. I climbed upstairs, to the third floor, into my comfy bed. As I pulled the blanket over me, my thoughts were all about today... and how wondrous it had been, and the fact that almost all of my days were like this. Carefree, and joyful.

It wasn't surprising that I found myself quickly embraced in sleeps sweet embrace. And even though I was unconscious, I could see my dream play out, so very vividly. I saw everyone in Ordon, every single one of them. Talo, Malo, and their parents. Beth with her Mother and father. I could see Rusl, Bo, and Fado talking about something or other...

Then I saw Ilia, waiting by the path in front of my house... what was she waiting for... where was I? I didn't know, what was this I was seeing? I didn't know, but I could see a man in green, a great and powerful swordsman, trotting on a chestnut steed. I could see the pain in his eyes, he had thing he had to do, and so he had to bear the pain. This man looked so new, so powerful, so unique... yet so familiar.

I soon became less aware of my dreams, as the visions faded to black.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter one, please review so I can improve! XDD**


	2. Two Hearts, One Mind

This chapter is in the process of being rewritten due to lazyness on my part.


	3. To Fall From The Skies

**Hello there! Another chapter up, and I think this one is quite long!**

**Oh! I have a fun fact to give you!**

**Did you know that the_ Kokiri Sage_ from _Wind Waker_ is called _Fado_?**

**I just realized that from playing _WW_ again. But yeah, I still think _Twilight Princess_ occurs after _WW_.**

**Well, sit back and ejoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: To Fall From The Skies

The day began as it had more often than not, and I was sitting at the ranch, still enveloped with anticipation; What would Hyrule be like? I had never been this anxious for many things in my life, and to be brutally honest; This was something important, that had to with a lot more than just myself.

Footsteps brought me out of my daydreaming, and as my vision fell from the skies, it met Fado. He grinned at me, obviously amused; he always did say I daydreamed a little to much.

"So, almost time for you to get goin', huh, Link?"

He may have been older than me, he may have been bigger, but he was almost as big of an emotional nutcase as the mayor. Almost, he being younger gave him another spark of playfulness. I gave him a brief nod, the smirk I had obviously showing the excitement I had.

"So how's about we finish up early today, bud?" He asked, bringing in the goats was not his speciality; I was pretty sure that was acting like one of them. I stood up, and quickly played the hymn that would call Epona; Sure enough, she trotted over.

"Ok then, Let's get started!"

With that, Epona and I started off, quickly leading the goats into the barn. It was actually fun, being able to ride Epona freely and not have to worry about hitting anything but the goats.

As we finished, Fado jogged over "Hoo, Boy, But y'all can herd! That was almost two minutes faster than usual! Well, that about wraps 'er up for today, so how's about y'all head on over to the mayor's place?"

"Alright" I said to Fado, waving him off as I went, I couldn't help but feel as though I would miss him before I was able to return from Hyrule.

We skipped the first fence, and just went and jumped the gate. And slowly made down the path back into Ordon's main sect.

As we trotted down into Ordon, I saw Ilia out on the road, it was a little odd; I guess due to the fact I hadn't scene her yesterday, but I felt a little less happy with my leaving now.

As she saw me, she called to her father, who was no doubt talking to someone or other, and she joined right up next to me.

"Hey Link."

"Hey yourself." I calmly replied back. Trying to stop the fluttering feeling in my chest, when the hell would it go away?

"What do you mean by that?" she said, obviously taunted by the way I said that, just as I meant it.

"Nothing, at least you're outside today." I teased again, letting a small smile creep up onto my face.

She only gave me a glare, a friendly one, to give the impression of fake anger. Suddenly, it looked as if she remembered something, but she was cut off by her father.

"Oh, done herdin' for the day, Link?"

"I'd be lieing if I said no." I said, giving him a shrug.

"Well, nice work." He said, grinning back at me.

I quickly dismounted Epona, and stood up next to him.

"The royal gift Rusl told you about is ready, so you should get ready for your trip to Hyrule Castle. Now, the Royal Family requested the specifically, so it's real special." His voice changed from what was his jolly one, to one of slight dread, almost like a kid would sound when he is caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "It'd be... bad... if the representative from Ordon were to be late for such an occasion, you get me, lad?"

"Get to Hyrule, don't be late, or no one likes us anymore?" I said, sounding of course sincere, but making him know that I had no doubts about what I was doing.

Bo let a smile escape his attempt trying to be serious, and I could over hear Ilia speak to Epona "...sweet horse, but please bear Link safely along it." I could almost be sure that I wasn't supposed to hear that part.

"Wait... what's this?"

That I did not need to hear... and that tone...

"What's happened? She's injured, isn't she?"

Damn it Damn it Damn it, I'm so dead!!! Just take a step back... I must look so guilty... Just having heaved a sigh, and looking so pathetic.

"Link! How Could you! You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet you hurt her leg jumping the fences, didn't you!"

It was true that I had done that before... more than once. But I never meant to, but instead of being able to speak as good as I think, I only said. "I... I..."

"Now, now, Ilia. There's no need to get so hot with him..."

Thank you mayor, reason with her before your daughter kills me!

"FATHER!"

I'm scared! I want to go home!

"How can you be so easy on him? You're the MAYOR! You should start acting like one."

I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place...

All I could hear now was a heavy sigh, and some light trotting...

"You poor thing..."

The mayor and I looked at each other, sure we were both thinking the same thing.

She's the poor thing here?

"It'll be alright, Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring right now. Once we sooth you in the spirit's spring, you'll feel better in no time!"

"W-wait! Ilia!!! Why, Without Epona... The gift won't be delivered in time!"

We both heaved a sigh, as he shook his head "Oh, this won't do..."

I guess I realized what I had to do, I had to go and talk to her... It may have been the same as walking into hell, but I guess it's what best friends do.

As I reached my house, I saw Colin, and for one of the first times, he approached me.

".....Link, are you going to see Ilia? Maybe it's me, but those guys generally don't let people through..."

I had no idea what he was talking about, they probably just teased him a little.

"Um, Link, you think... you think we can go see Ilia together?"

I gave him a breif nod, and I smiled. As we both approached Talo and Malo, they started the conversation.

"Hey, We've been waiting for you, y'know Link. Yesterday was so much fun! Yeah, chasing that monkey was great!"

To be honest... I stopped paying attention, sometimes they talked a little too much. I came back into focus when Talo said.

"...not gonna' let you pass."

I was going to say something, but of course, he had to say something else.

"Oh, hey, neat Link!"

Shut the hell up and let me walk past my house!

"Lemme' borrow your wooden sword!"

I took the next few moments of his talking to really consider it, would I trust my sword to him... could I?

...the answer was no, but I had to get to Ilia, so I slow held out my sword to him.

"Whoa! YESSS! With this thing... I'll show em'!"

"Link." I heard, but this time, from a much more pleasant voice for the moment.

"Thanks..." Colin said, I just smiled back at him. "Those guys are always teasing me... What's so fun about swinging something like that around, anyway? I hate it... it's scary... But when I grow up, I'm gonna' be just like you, Link! I don't want to learn about swords or anything, but could you teach me how to ride a horse sometime? Can you!? You have to promise!"

"Of course Colin." I said, and couldn't help but smile. He was a bright kid, and I knew that someday, he would do something heroic.

I slowly ran my way out of Ordon, behind Colin who was now out of sight. And, thanks to a little voice in my brain called being smart, I thought.

Hey, she probably locked the gate!

You know what, she probably did! Thank you me!

No problem, just get some milk would you? I'm thirsty

Well, in doing that, I decided to take a detour, and go through an old crawl space I knew about since I was little. Ilia knew about it too, but I doubt she remembered. If she did... I'm not sure if I want to go in there. But I remembered Colin was in there, so if she killed anyone, she'd kill him first. So I slowly contorted my body into the crevice and went inside the crawl space.

After some time, I met with the light again, and as I stepped forward, I heard.

"I had no idea... I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture..."

"But... Colin..."

I slowly stepped forward trying to be quiet, but the sand beneath my sandals betrayed me.

"So you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona? Don't worry about your horse, Link." She said, I could hear the relative relief in her voice. I didn't harbor any anger against her for what she did, she was a very caring person, and I could feel those stupid butterflies coming back.

"But, Link..." I heard her say, after I had probably lost some of the conversation.

"Yes Ilia?"

"Can you at least promise me this? No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything... out of your league. Please. Just come home safely." I heard the same caring emotions she had used for Epona moments ago now spared on me. Now I felt guilty about leaving... I didn't want to. But I knew now that I had to, and that another part of me wanted to. So I gave her a solid nod, and said.

"Of course Ilia, you're my best friend, I promise."

I could see a smile light up her face, and joy in her eyes, and this was a moment, I could tell, I was never going to forget.

Slowly, I could hear a rumbling over the sound of my own heartbeat.

And with that, the gate smashed open, debris raining down. And I could only stand in horror as massive boars with bulbin riders entered the spring. Colin took off running, and Ilia ran behind him, leaning over him to protect him. And I could only run.

Suddenly, I heard a yelp of pain... and I saw the visage of my best friend falling into the water, the arrow was on course for Colin's head, but Ilia's cover had spared him.

I couldn't move. I stood there, looking at her body laying in the water. I felt Colin's eyes upon me, as he tried to run. I didn't know what to do. All these emotions coursing through my veins.

Sadness, fear, pain, worry, sorrow... but the biggest one of them all...

Rage.

A burning fire was set upon me, and I could see a glowing light from the corner of my eye, I have never felt anything like this. I started to run toward Ilia, determined to help her.

Pain soon joined the mix, as I lost consciousness and fell into the water...

A blackness was encroaching on my vision, as I saw the boar rider with the maul, ride over. As their leader, the blue boar mounted, green glutton of a bulbin picked them up.

I left out a heavy sigh... as everything faded away.

My head hurts...

The sky is so dark...

Where am I... Don't tell me I...

No... I'm the spring... but why am I...

Colin! Ilia!

No... No no no!

I started running as fast as I could in the direction they had to go, they couldn't have gone far. I can catch up to them!

They couldn't be in the village, I'd hear the villagers shrieks.

I have to hurry, I sprinted over the bridge as quickly as I could. I couldn't feel any exhaustion, only a desire to keep Pathway after the bridge is so dark... but it's the middle of the day! I need to keep running! I need to ke...

"What in hell?"I muttered aloud, as I saw... '_it_'.

A monstrous, giant black gate, with what seemed like fire etched into the walls... what had happened?

Even as I thought it was almost impossible for things to get any worse... of course it did.

A monstrous hand reached from the bowls of the nightmarish plain on the other side of the wall, and dragged me into its world. I struggled, I couldn't let this be the end, this freak couldn't get the better of me.

Rusl...

Bo...

Malo....

Beth...

Talo...

Colin...

Fado...

...Ilia!

As the thoughts of the villagers, and ones most dear to me, a strange light pierced this world... from my hand, causing the beast to shriek, casting me back to the ground.

But, there was no relief, just as that had been done. Pain wrecked through my body, twisting and contorting my flesh, twisting reality before me. As I, fell to my limbs, and I cried up to the sky. My calls of pains turned to morphed whines from my mutated vessel, whatever I had become...

once again, I couldn't stay awake...

I found myself fading once more...

This time, in a world of distorted nightmares and monsters.

* * *

**Link will come out on top, he always does.**

**Kick some ass Link!! XDD**


	4. The Nightmare Rider

**A very very small introduction chapter into the next few. I felt this was a good stopping point for a short chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Nightmare Rider

The world moved around me, as I opened my eyes. The ebb and flow of the air made me almost queasy as I came to my... I couldn't even tell.

The memories were flooding back, in a massive delusion, leaving me relatively dumb founded as I looked around. Then as the recollection hit me, I looked down at myself. I was a dog.

No litterally, I became a wolf!!

I tried to move, but I found myself chained and bound to the floor. I tried to snag it free, to no avail.

Then, with no other course available, I sought to chew through the bars. Other than some small pain in my teeth, there was no change... except outside my cell. I turned and glared as I could sense it near...

A creature, a form of imp, with some strange headdress. With piercing red... eye. A cold lifeless smile was shone at me, and I didn't know whether to be angry, or to be thankful.

As it grinned a fanged smile, and seemingly leaped through the bars, and landed with the same smile. I know what I was supposed to do.

I was supposed to be afraid

"I found you!" She, it appeared, called.

What did she want with me? Ever since I left Ordon, I have been put through hell. My response was a low growl.

"Oooh! Aren't you scary! Eee Hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" She said, taunting me as I stood, ready to attack.

"Well. That's too bad..." She said, faking sympathy. "I was planning on helping you... if you were nice."

That was all the notion I needed to swallow any ill feelings I had, and submit to this figure.

"Eee Hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" She said, as that grin resurfaced. "Oops! But you're not a human anymore. Are you? You're a beat! Eee Hee!"

"Shut Up!!!" I wanted to yell, but only came out as a yelp, as I tried to bite her head off.

She jumped back, seemingly amused at my attempt to kill her. "There. There. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite."

With that, she channeled some electrical energy into her hands, and used it to sever the chain that bound me. I was grateful enough to forgive her for what she said earlier... after I got over the shock of what happened.

"You look kind of surprised! Eee Hee Hee!" She said, reinstating my shock.

"so, I bet you're wondering, where exactly are we!?" She said, as she leaped back through the bars. This time, I got a good view of it. I was astounded, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll help you! Eee Hee!" She said, with a yawn, and then a teasing smile.

I had no time to lose, for the sake of all the villagers, I had to get out of this cell.

Being a wolf, I used what senses I knew that were enhanced...

Dirt.

I smelled dirt. Fresh dirt. Under a box in the corner of the room. I went over, and I destroyed the remains of the box, and I began to dig. In a few seconds I dug a tunnel that allowed me to get under the gate, and over to the other side.

When I looked around for the... female...

Ahh!! Get it off!! Get it off!!

I thought, as I jumped around, the imp having mounted itself on my back.

"Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" she said, as I calmed down. Then nudged for me to listen. "Listen. I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here." Then, with a rather unnerving pull of my ear, she said. "But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say! If you need anything, give me a sign!"

With that, I began to run down the dark hall way. I had to escape from this nightmare prison!


	5. A Long Day's Night

A longer chapter, but I feel, adding in the chapter I released earlier today, that makes one large piece XDD.

I hope you enjoy this as much as I did XP

* * *

Chapter 5: A Long Day's Night.

I made quick work of getting out of the sewers, and what dark abysmal spaces it had now become. The place had been befouled by dark creatures, and a seemingly unnatural blackness that had even corroded the spirits of men. Just as I was to leave the horrid place...

I traded one poison for another.

I looked out at the sky, it was polluted with black debris like pieces of pure darkness that seemed like soot in a fireplace. And in the distance, the sky was stained a foggy orange, as if a fire had burned a hole through the blue that had once existed... it was horrifying. I was no longer in the world I knew.

"So, we were finally able to get out. And look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today?"

I looked about, the black birds of prey that soared overhead. I just wanted to go home.

"Do you know where this is? You STILL don't know?"

I couldn't say yes, I've never been here. The place rings with an odd familiarity, something I would've known in my world. But this place changed that, the darkness that pierced everything obscured my sense of location. I was so frightened that I somehow managed to force myself into forgetting about it instinctively.

"Look, there's someone I want to introduce you too... But I'll need you to get to that tower to do it!"

Could I get a nice candle, maybe shew away the dark birds with it? Let alone see in this dark world. Despite my disheartened feelings, with my new companion, I charged onward.

I noticed various spirits as I leaped from the stonework, and down the scaffolding. As I reached the tile top of the roof below the tower I was to reach; a mighty bird landed before me. I wasn't about to become it's lunch, so I jumped out at it, and bit down hard on it. The force of my jump sent it back, leaving a large gash. It would be back, but I had time to reach the window now. As I ran for the window around a corner of the roof, I tried to remove the blood from my mouth by any means necessary.

I jumped up the stonework, and in through the large window. I found myself standing in a circular stairwell as I dropped down. When I ascended upwards, I found a large double door left slightly open. I nudged through it and stepped inside.

I saw a mysterious robe clad figure in the room, and by natural instincts, I growled at the person. My companion seemed to chuckle at this.

The person turned, and I saw... she was mortal. Of any race, it was still pleasant to see another being that bore a soul not borne of this place. I immediately ceased my growling and walked forward.

"...Midna!?" The figure said, in an almost whisper of a voice. It was almost sad.

"Eee Hee! You remembered my name? What an honor for me... "

Midna... that was the name of my new friend. Something tells me I'll remember it.

"So, this is the one for whom you were searching... " She said, shifting her glance to me.

"He's not exactly what I had in mind. But... I guess he'll do."

Wait, what is she talking about? Me?

She kneeled down to see me, but I still could not get a glimpse at her face. "...You were imprisoned?

"I am sorry."

This confused me, how was this her fault?

...Midna, apparently, picked up on this, as she patted my head and said. "Poor thing, he has no idea where this is, or what's happened... So, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much..."

What did she do? I don't think a kind, yet equally sad person could cause something like this.

"...Twilight Princess! Eee Hee!"

Twilight Princess? I don't see the glamor in it.

She lowered her head, in what looked like shame, and as she rose it she spoke.

"Listen carefully... This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule."

No...

"But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight."

It can't be.

"It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light."

She went on to tell the tale of the last stand of the infamous last stand of the Princess Zelda. How she stood against the evil king, and had to make the choice to damn, or kill Hyrule.

Surrender or Die.

"Life? Or death?"

Zelda had only one choice, but to lay down her arms and surrender to spare Hyrule... but, how does she know this? Why isn't she a spirit?

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without the light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware they have passed into spirit forms..."

A wicked fate, this shadow king is a parasite.

"All the people know now is fear... Fear of a nameless evil..."

What can I do?

"The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess..."

Not possible... this is impossible.

With that, she started to lift my hood, and I lurched up, making sure I wasn't seeing anything.

"I am Zelda."

I found that slightly cheesy, but I couldn't believe where I was right now, int the presence of the Princess Zelda. In a world torn away from its light.

"You don't have to look so sad!" Midna said, as I heard the first bits of compassion in her voice. "We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"

Zelda smiled a second, then stated. "Midna... this is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?"

"Why indeed? You tell me! Eee Hee Hee!" Midna replied.

A look of urgency suddenly took her. "Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave here, quickly."

With that, I proceeded to back out of the room and down the hall, but as I moved down. Midna restrained me just out of eyesight of the guard. "Not that way! The guard's coming! Boy, he's prompt!"

With that, she helped me up to an overhead window, and out of the tower.

I followed her out along the tile work as she began to say.

"Eee Hee Hee! Well? Do you understand where we are now?" she said, and I continued to glare at her. I was hardly in a mood to be trifled with.

"I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to the place where you first tumbled into the twilight. But... are you really sure you should be going back?"

What else can I do?

"Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?"

With that, she took the image of Colin, and my gut wrenched inside me. I knew I had to do something.

Then... she took the visage of Ilia...

Now I knew I was going to do something. Something! No matter what it took!

"Eee Hee! Do you want to save them."

Yes.

"Well, in that case, little Midna would be glad to help you!"

The notion went half way into my brain, as I was glaring with rage at her for flaunting herself as Ilia in front of me.

"But..."

That word drew me from my anger.

"Well, you'd have to be my servant... and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!"

...fine.

"Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought. Eee Hee Hee!

"Wait, no!" Is what I wanted to call out, before being whisked away by the darkness she had at her command.

...when I was myself again, I found myself at Ordon's Spring. A holy place free from the darkness I had been stuck in not long ago... but, something was wrong.

Oh, yes, very wrong....

I am still a wolf!!!

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention one thing one thing..." she said, as I looked around for her. "Though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former self... and you won't any time soon!"

This is so jive.

"Now why could that be? Eee Hee Hee! See you later!"

I heaved a sigh, today was a long day, but I feared it may be the longest day of my life.

* * *

Hang in there Link, we all know you can do it!

YOU CAN DO IT!!


	6. Author's Apologies and Explanations

Hello everyone!

I know it s been a long time. School s been rough, but it s almost over! But I still can t promise constant activity on all my fan fictions and sadly, least of all, this one.

You see, I ve decided to go in a complete other direction with this story

Instead of a fan fiction being it s primary mode of experience I m making it into a manga!

It will be a long, and trying process, but I am going to try my hardest!

Hey, maybe I can get Nintendo to endorse it and make it the official TP manga? XDD

Yeah right! XP

Anyways, I ll update this when I can, maybe when I finish the manga chapter of the corresponding chapter.

Anyways dudes/dudettes, thanks for reading!


End file.
